Megatron's party
by Deezaster82
Summary: Megatron throws a party and gets more than just high grade. Pwp. Megatron x Starscream


Megatron's party

Entering the stowage area next to the docking platform, Megatron was in a particular good mood; For once, his austere features displayed a genuine smile, free from the usual evilness. Today's raid on Earth's energy resources had been a real success and even the Autobots, who had launched a counterstrike in force, had failed to spoil it. As extra lead sulfide in the oil, Megatron has even succeeded to bring Optimus Prime down. Oh, the Autobot leader would certainly survive his wounds, but he was up for a long stay in the medbay with at the most only two medics still standing. And they would have their hands more than full as Optimus Prime by far wasn't the only casualty of today's assault. Megatron's soldiers had done well this time, so very well!

Megatron was pleased, to say the least. Everything was perfect and the only remaining task was to send the energon cubes gathered during the attack to Shockwave on Cybertron. But Megatron had decided this could wait another day. He preferred to act on his present jubilation first.

He entered the stowage area and considered the impressive amount of energon with a satisfied nod.

"Thundercracker, report!" he demanded the blue flyer who had been ordered to make an account of the day's take.

"We've got exactly 467 energon cubes, my lord," answered the seeker with a hint of pride in his deep voice.

"Excellent!" Megatron rubbed his hands together. It was even more than he had estimated.

"Soundwave!" he called via a , "Send a message to Shockwave telling that we will send him 390 energon cubes using the space bridge tomorrow around he tenth cycle."

"As you command, Megatron," came the monotonous reply before the contact was ended.

The Decepticon leader turned his gaze to meet Thundercracker's inquiring one. "Maybe we could use the rest of the energon for a special victory party tonight," he told the seeker whose idle look brightened suddenly, his lips forming into a smile.

"Oh, that's... Thank you, my lord, thank you so much!" His wings quivered in impatience.

"Then what are you still doing here? Someone has to inform your colleagues," Megatron replied self-satisfied.

Thundercracker didn't need to be told twice and pratically flew out of the place, calling for Skywarp.

"You won't believe me when I'll tell you!" Megatron could heard him say before he get out of audio range. When the Decepticon leader was in a good mood, as rare as it was, he liked his troops to share the feeling.

-O-

It was late at night when Megatron decided to join the party that had started two to three cycles earlier. He usually didn't show up at any of his troop's celebrations, but tonight was special and, as their leader, he had to attend the party he himself had proposed.

The event was taking place in the base's rec room. Tables and seats had been moved aside and the place arranged so the middle of the room was clear and a makeshift stage that could be used as a dance floor has been placed there, but was not occupied by any dancer at the moment. The Decepticon warriors sat around the tables and chatted between themselves loudly while drinking from their cubes, smaller ones made out of the big ones they had kept for themselves.

Megatron stepped inside and nodded a general greeting. Each soldier nodded back and lifted their cube to greet their leader's arrival. Thundercracker stood up from his seat with difficulty and held his cube high.

"A toast to our leader, the great Megatron!" he shouted, prompting the rest of the army to join in.

"To Megatron! To victory!"

The Decepticon leader acknowledged the over-energized salute by a smug expression, waving his hand dismissively, and accepted the cube he was offered before retreating to the table where he had spotted Soundwave sitting alone. He took a seat next to him and the communication officer just nodded silently.

It was not that Soundwave was asocial, but he was not the kind of mech that liked parties and he rarely got himself over-energized, finding that the sweet drunkeness of the moment wasn't worth the inevitable and painful 'after effect' of the next morning.

Megatron had nothing against trashing himself until he offlined, but he didn't want to get over-energized in front of his men. He preferred to stay in his quarters with his high grade, knowing the effect the pink liquid had on him; it made him rant for hours about the superiority of the Decepticons and his future conquest of the universe... to eventually fall offline in the middle of a heated oration and look like a fool.

But, tonight he was going to stay a little while, watch the party from his seat and sip his cube slowly. Then, he would go back to his quarters and get properly over-energized, alone with his only trustworthy acquaintance: himself.

With the breems passing and the cubes going, the party started to heat up a little. Most of the warriors had forgotten about their leader's presence and became more at ease, allowing themselves excesses they would never have if sober, like using the crude, insulting words of human languages or playing human games with cards. Megatron didn't understand most of them and judged it was better that way. He was slightly annoyed still, that his troops has taken so much in human customs.

He was thinking about leaving, considering he had stayed long enough, when the music suddenly changed and the volume increased. As a new song started to play, Megatron spotted a movement from one of the tables and a white/red shape jumped in the makeshift stage in the middle of the place.

Once landed, the mech started to dance in sync with the pounding music, moving his body like a professional dancer. Megatron's optics flickered at the realisation that the dancer was none other than his treacherous second-in-command, the self-called "mighty" Starscream. Suddenly less bored, the Decepticon leader decided to stay a little longer and fell back in his chair.

While the air commander was deeply despised by almost every Decepticon under normal circumstances, he was everybody's friend once over-energized. Because then, and only then, he ceased to be a pain in the aft and became friendly, forgetting his pride, selfishness and pomposity. Over-energized, Starscream was nice company: fun, in a good mood and able to hold his high grade like no one else in the base.

And now, under Megatron's incredulous optics, Starscream was dancing and he was doing it quite well. Megatron couldn't get his optics off him, following every step he made, every swing of his red hips. The music was rhythmic and hot and so was the seeker captain as he followed the beat with perfection.

The crowd was cheering him on, a few clapping their hands. Some of them even whistled their approval of the second-in-command's show. Megatron heard several crude remarks that would have definitely angered the seeker at any normal time, but Starscream couldn't care right now. He was enjoying himself greatly on the dance floor and his genuine smile, priceless, was proof of it.

Megatron had to admit that he was stunned by this refreshing change in his air commander's behaviour, and he couldn't help himself but think that the seeker was incredibly beautiful. And that body... Oh, he could stare at him forever when Starscream was moving his colourful body like that.

The seeker jumped out of the stage in sync with a change in the music and started to walk on the tables, slaloming between the cubes filled or empty, in the middle of everyone. Megatron has an impulse to stand up when Motormaster grabbed the red seeker's leg.

"Hey, Starscream, wanna get down on my lap?" laughed the big truck.

But Megaron had to do nothing before Starscream shot the Stunticon leader in the face with the foot he was still holding.

"Go interface with an Autobot, you groundpounder!" he said quietly, wiping his feet on an offlined Motormaster.

Laughter filled the room, Megatron contributing to the general amusement with a smirk. He ceased to smile though, and stiffened when he realised that Starscream was heading straight for his table.

The seeker moved closer and closer, getting on all four -a predatory grin on his face- to finish a few metres separating him from his target. Megatron was almost paralysed, afraid that Starscream would do something humiliating to him in front of everybody.

Thankfully, once Starscream got on his table, he swiftly transformed, barrel-rolled and landed in his bipedal form in the middle of the stage, where he made a theatrical salute. The song was over and the air commander was applauded by the other Decepticons, with the sole exception of Megatron who was too stunned to do so.

The show was over and the Decepticon leader decided it was time for him to finally leave. As he stood up and headed for the exit though, he noticed how Starscream's performance had turned him on and grunted in annoyance on his way out.

"Leaving already?" came a voice that was less high-pitched than usual due to the high grade.

Megatron turned to see his second-in-command resting lazily against the door frame and a small shiver ran through him as he caught his gaze once again travelling over the mech's nice body.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have an appointment with some vintage high grade of my personal reserve in my quarters..." He hesitated a little, but not too long. "I keep it for special occasions like today's victory."

"Oh! And you planned to down it all alone? Not even thinking of sharing the good stuff with your second-in-command who worked so hard on the plans of today's raid for you?" Starscream said, falsely disappointed.

Megatron considered his lieutenant's smug smile for an instant and sighed. "Perhaps you are right. For your dancing skills alone, you deserve a reward." He patted Starscream's shoulder and headed toward his private quarters, his air commander following.

-O-

Few breems later, he had Starscream on the floor, the seeker giggling as he landed on his aft, close to his own limits.

"I told you it was the strong stuff, not meant for weaklings like you," said Megatron with pride. Well, not that there was any pride in it, for Starscream had been already well over-energised before entering his quarters.

"Ah, Megatron, that stuff is very good. But, you can't mean it when you say I'm weak!"

"You are a weakling compared to me. That's why I am the leader and you are only the second," the Decepticon leader stated, absent-mindedly sipping his tiny cube of blue-coloured energon.

Oh yes, the stuff was strong.

Starscream lifted himself up, crawling up against the wall for leverage and looked at Megatron with very bright, gleeful optics. "I could challenge you..." he said, slowly.

Megatron had again lost it, too busy as he had been watching Starscream squirm his way to get back upright. "Hm? What did you say?" he asked, pulled out of his reverie.

Starscream lost his fight against the gravity and fell forwards, right into Megatron who held his arm out by reflex, catching the seeker in his way down.

"I said I could challenge you to drink more than I anytime... Just right now... it would be unfair."

Megatron realised that he was still holding the smaller mech, but didn't bother to release him.

"Why do you always have to challenge me?" he asked, his voice a little threatening.

Starscream's face was now very close to his own and his smile was only mere nano-hics away from his grin.

"Because every leader needs challenge to prove his right to stay on top!" Starscream answered directly.

"And what about your own desire to become the leader of the Decepticons?"

Starscream giggled a little. "You know I've never tried that hard..."

"So you do it only so I can keep my position justified?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The seeker didn't answer, but his optics brightened a little. Megatron suddenly hoped that the human saying was right: "drunken men tell no lies", and as he looked back at Starscream, he found the seeker's face closer than he had initially thought it was.

A moment later, their lips met.

There was no challenge this time, as Starscream let Megatron kiss him and kissed back, opening his mouth, allowing his leader to explore as much as he wished to and welcoming him with his responsive glossa. Megatron moaned faintly, tasting the remains of high grade mixed with his homebrew and the taste, new, unknown, that was unique to Starscream.

He pushed him lightly and the seeker allowed himself to be led into the next room, his leader's bedroom.

"Are you sure you want this?" Megatron asked him before laying him on the berth.

"You ask? It's not like you... Usually, you just take what you want without asking question." The seeker slid his arm around his neck and tried to pull him in for another kiss.

"If I'd tell you that I may want more than one night", what would you answer?"

Starscream sighed, his optics dimming slightly. "Oh, please, Megatron, for Primus' sake, I'm too over-energised to think... Ask me again later."

Megatron gave up his attempt to speak when Starscream crushed their lips together and tugged his leader on top of him on the berth. Rapidly, the grey decepticon took control of the situation and restrained Starscream by holding his wrists down on the berth and over his head. He wanted things to go his way; slowly. He wanted to taste his second-in-command fully before getting to the main event. He didn't want to "fuck", he wanted something that was a little more subtle, take his time with his partner, seduce him and make him want him.

And at the same time, he wanted to make him scream. He wanted Starscream to have the best experience he ever had, knowing by the way he was acting, that it wasn't the air commander's first time.

Having pinned his second down, Megatron started to kiss his face all over, laying small kiss on his jawline and neck, barely-there touches and delicate licking. Soon, the seeker started to whimper weakly and squirmed under Megatron's weight.

The Decepticon leader allowed his partner a more intense contact as he viciously bit the delicate bunch of wires on his neck and licked the energon pouring from the wound. A low moan rewarded him and Starscream started to squirm in a way that quickly warmed Megatron up.

Taking both of Starscream's wrists in one hand, he used the other to caress every inch of his sleek body, insisting on the wings, for he had been told how sensitive they were. The result was more than satisfying when Starscream's vents started to make more noise than usual, turning faster to cool down the seeker's already overheating body. Megatron smiled at the realisation his plan was working as he wanted and went back to kissing Starscream's dark face and lips.

The air commander tried to make the kiss last, for he liked Megatron's taste. Very soon, his vision became blurred by the lust he was experiencing. Megatron was stroking his wings, his chest, his thighs... He wished he could use his own hands and caress him too. Megatron's body seemed so nice to touch; he wanted to touch!

"Megatron!!!!!" he whimpered, "Please, let me touch you! Let me..."

"Shush!" Megatron whispered against his lips. "Wait just a little more."

Then he kissed him deeply again and Starscream moaned in his mouth, because Megatron was now working on removing his codpiece. The tyrant left it like that for a moment, going back to stroke the smooth metal of wings. Oh, it was true that they were sensitive, he could feel them tremble under his fingers and the noise coming from Starscream's vocaliser was telling a lot about how he liked it.

Megatron looked down at his lover's body and at his exposed port. He slowly went down on him, kissing and licking the metal on his way, finally releasing Starscream's hands. Burying his head between his second's thighs, Megatron licked at the bunch of protective wires that hid his pleasure unit. When Megatron pulled it out of its housing, it was already fully erect. He bent forwards, taking it in his mouth, and went down its length very slowly.

At the other end of the berth, Starscream moaned loudly and clamped his leader's helmet. Steady little moans filled the air as Megatron went on and on, sucking and licking Starscream's hardness, making sure he would enjoy it as he himself was taking pleasure in tasting him, feeling his desire by the throbbing of his member. He slid his hand down a little and poked at the plating on Starscream's behind, drawing small circles around it to eventually remove it and go through what was hidden there. The air commander arched his back and tightened his grip on his leader's helmet and Megatron knew he was about to overload.

So he chose to stop everything and moved his mouth and hands away from the warm and quivering body under him. A loud whimper echoed in the room and Starscream glared at him with a mix of surprise and annoyance.

"Now what, Megatron?!"

The silver tyrant didn't answer and shoved his second-in-command off the berth harshly. Starscream landed -once again- on his aft, mouth agape as he stared at Megatron, now standing upright in front of him, with disbelief.

The Decepticon leader grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up so their optics were at the same level and Starscream's feet hung in the air.

"This is a warning, Starscream, so hear me out..." This was needed! He didn't want Starscream to believe he was "an easy lay"

The little seeker gasped, suddenly less inebriated, and waited for Megatron to continue, optics filled in both fear and lust.

"I am the supreme leader of the Decepticon army, not a toy... No one plays with me, understood?" roared Megatron.

"Yes..." squeaked Starscream, his vocaliser starting to be crushed.

Megatron released his throat to hold his chin in one hand and his shoulder with the other. "Good! Now, may we continue?"

Starscream leaned against him with his whole body. "Yes."

Megatron kissed him.

In a swift move, the grey Decepticon pushed his second backwards on the berth and descended on him, a knee on each side on him, slowly going down on Starscream's lap, the seeker staring at him with amazed optics as Megatron squirmed to get his lover's full length inside of him. He then slowly went up and down again, making Starscream moan loudly. The jet reached out and held Megatron's hips to give him some help as the gunformer continued to go up and down, squeezing Starscream's pleasure unit with his tightness. Megatron grunted and panted, his optics foggy because of the wonderful mix of disconfort and pleasure he was experiencing. He has never done it like this before, used to be the dominant one during interfaces. Also, he had never been that turned on for a mech, but Starscream was such a wonderful creature and having him like this, for once, felt so good.

The pleasure was intense for both of them, and rapidly the room was filled with their moans of ecstasy, Megatron being surprisingly louder than Starscream. Only a little orgasmic cry escaped the jetformer's vocaliser as overload hit him and Megatron almost followed him because of the erotic sound of it.

Starscream was panting, optics dim and body covered with condensation. He looked still drunk, but decidedly satisfied. His optics brightened when Megatron moved and lifted Starscream's legs over his shoulders. His vents began turning mad.

The grey Decepticon bent over his lover to distract him with a spark-searing kiss and thrusted himself against and inside him with a sharp swing of his hips. As he had hoped, Starscream screamed.

Screamed in total bliss.

He was so beautiful.

It didn't last long for Megatron as he grabbed the seeker's wing to have more leverage for his powerful thrusts. Starscream felt so good and he moaned and squirmed deliciously beneath him, the sight and the incredible pleasure Starscream gave him soon drove Megatron crazy and he roared as a tremendous overload hit him soon after Starscream had come for the second time, his entrance suddenly tightening around Megatron's pleasure unit.

The Decepticon supreme leader collapsed on top of his offlined lieutenant and he felt himself completely drained by the strength of his still sparkling overload. He used his remaining energy to arrange their bodies comfortably for the night and allowed himself to go into recharge, he didn't realised how awkwark it was, but he was holding his second-in-command possessively.

He had one last very odd thought before his mind drifted away: 'My Starscream... From now on, you will dance for me, and for me alone!'


End file.
